Tema del foro:Noticias y novedades/@comment-25569958-20141022221955/@comment-25569958-20141027030911
AleSir19 escribió: Wolverforever escribió: AleSir19 escribió: Agreggor estaba en la historia original de los Rooters y se suponia este seria su final, pero decidieron salvarle el pellejo, en cuanto a los Highbreed pues se han olvidado de ellos... Ves como cambias de tema, de Rooters y Highbreeds. Es que Bliztwings hablo sobre Agreggor y pues como me la paso en el Ask de Derrick... En cuanto a los Rooters, esa historia fue una idea original de Derrick, a el fue a quien se le ocurrio que Agreggor debia aparecer de regreso en Omniverse explicandole a Kevin todo lo que se nos fue explicado en "The Rooters of All Evil". Es decir, Agreggor moribundo iba en busca de Kevin para explicarle que ambos eran humanos, que si eran osmosianos pero no alienigenas, que ademas a ambos les habian borrado sus memorias, pero el las habia logrado recuperar y ademas que el habia sido un intento por replicar los poderes de Kevin. Luego es que nos entedariamos que el ADN de Agreggor se estaba desintegrando al ser una semi-copia de los poderes de Kevin, por eso es que Kevin al recuperar su memoria y saber la verdad, pues iba en busca de los chicos Amalgama y las Raices, toda la trama era identica, con la excepcion, que en la ideada por Derrick aparecia Agreggor, que era el que le explicaba todo a Kevin, ademas que al final de Weapon XI: Parte 1 pues se derretia es decir moria y que Kevin quedaba como mutante de manera permanente. En cuanto al Baston de Hex, pues no se, esta son las cosas que causa AF y UA, ejemplo en la Serie Original Hex terminaba como un bebe recien nacido y Chamcaster decidia curarlo, pero en AF o creo que en UA, el regresaba de nuevo como un hombre adulto como si nada, asi que no se, seguramente McDuffie habria dado una de sus famosas explicaciones fuera del canon, que no se nos mostraban en pantalla. Asi que no se que decirte, lo unico que se, es que el episodio me devolvio al Hex que tanto amaba y mas bien exploro lo que no pudo UA, es decir, nos mostro a un Hex que al principio parecia humano de nuevo, alguien mucho menos poderoso que Chamcaster, ya que desde su primera aparicion Chamcaster a usado magica todo el tiempo, pero Hex no usaba mas que ese truco medio barato del humo y luego nos muestran a este super hechicero poderoso, con el baston en sus manos y todos sus libros de magia, increible. Solo se que Chamcaster esta reuniendo el Baston y el Alfa Runa, para encontrarse o tal vez enfrentarse a Bazel, el poseedor original o posiblemente el creador de "Charms of Bezel", tu sabes las runas de piedra de las cuales Gwen ahora posee una y que en "Third Time is a Charm" va a aparecer, pero sera un humano, tal y como lo son Chamcaster y Hex. Gracias por la respuesta AleSir19 y en cuanto a la historia de the Rooters con el complemento de Agregor suena mejor que lo que nos presentaron en la animacion XD ahora lo de Hex bebe ya lo explica Bliztwings, '''y lo que hicieron con el en '''Charm School '''estoy totalmente de acurdo, '''fue genial, en cuanto a lo del baston supongo que ya se explicara en algun foro online. y lo que mencionas sobre las accines de Charmcaster para contactar a Bezel, wooow no la habia escuchado (se agradece el dato) pero tiene bastante sentido, y yo por lo que estado leyendo en otros foros, mas o menos he logrado visualizar el futuro de '''Charmy, '''de hecho, hice un tema al respecto Hilo:249305 por si quieres pasar a leerlo y opinar. bye.